Blast From The Past
by TheUltimateCoverUp
Summary: As children they were seperated but kept together by a promise. Years later, he's moved back and is popular while she's not. Does he remember her? Does he even remember their promise? InuKag SessRin MirSan
1. The Promise

**A/N: New story! I like this one so it's staying no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: cough I cough Don't cough Own cough Inu-Yasha cough**

_Kagome was sitting on a swing in the park. She kicked her feet against the gravel slowly as the swing started and sighed. She pushed back ready to let go when someone caught it, and she looked over, her eyes brightening up._

_"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, and he smiled at her weakly. He let go of her swing gently pushing her, and she smiled as the wind blew through each lock of her raven black hair. She stopped suddenly causing Inuyasha to run up to her, a bit concerned._

_"What's wrong?" He asked looking into the eight year old girl's eyes._

_"Nothing," She said, smiling. "I'm just tired of swinging." She got up and ran to the edge of 'piney' the pine tree they had named for their club. She started to climb to the tallest branch. She looked down to find Inuyasha following her, she quickened her speed. When she reached the branch to her liking she sat down on it and waited for Inuyasha to come up. "Hurry up slowpoke!" She called down giggling._

_"Who you calling slowpoke?" She heard a tiny voice say._

_"You." She called. She felt a tug at her ankle and looked down. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist as she hoisted him up. He took a seat across from her on the tree branch. She giggled. "You're funny." She said eyeing him. "I know." He said smiling._

_She shook her head and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Inu-Yasha?" She said looking up at the sky. "Yeah?" He said closing his eyes. "Why is the sky blue?" She asked._

_"What?" He asked opening one eye. She repeated her answer. "Why is the sky blue?" She starightened up waiting for an answer from him. He looked deep in thought._

_"Well...when people's cry thier tears are caught by angels." He said looking serious._

_"Angels?" Asked Kagome clasping her hands together in awe._

_"Yeah, angels and the angels catch their tears and take them up to the sky where they turn blue." Said Inu-Yasha pointing at the sky._

_"So the sky is really made up of a hundred blue tears?" Asked Kagome staring at her friend._

_"No, not a hundred a billion gajillion blue tears!" He said stretching his arms as far apart as he could._

_"Wow! I never knew that." Said Kagome standing up on the branch._

_"You might not wanna do that." Said Inu-Yasha. "You could fall."  
"Thanks mom." Said Kagome rolling her eyes. She obeyed and sat down giving Inu-Yasha a playful shove. "Hey watch it!" He yelled shoving her back as he let out a burp._

_"Eww!" Said Kagome giggling and moving away. "Better out than in!" Yelled Inu-Yasha burping again._

_"Atleast say 'scuse me." Said Kagome getting in his face. "You're escused." Said Inu-Yasha laughing and dodging a slap from Kagome. She stood up again and started jumping lightly on th branch. "Don't do that." Said Inu-Yasha grabbing her wrist. She yanked it away and sat back down pouting. He rolled his eyes and closed them shut. He heard a scream and someone pull at his ankle. He got up only to see his 8 year old friend holding on for dear life._

_"Help!" She screamed as Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand. "I told you not to jump!" He yelled in an attempt to pull her up._

_"I wasn't jumping!" She yelled tightening her grip on his wrist. "Don't let go!" She yelled._

_"I won't I promise!" He yelled forcing himself not to let go. He looked down at Kagome her eyes were tearing up. "Don't let go!" She repeated._

_He pulled her up with all his might and pulled her into a hug. They were both panting while she was gripping onto his shirt. "I was so scared." She said into his shirt. "So was I." He admitted as he pulled apart from her. "I told you so." He said in a joking tone._

_"Yeah, yeah but you know me I never listen." She said shrugging._

_"I know it all too well." He said laughing. "Now let's get down this is boring." He said beggining to jump on the nearest tree branch. Kagome followed him down until she lightly jumped to the ground. She looked around. "Inu-Yasha?" She said as she caught sight of the young boy on the monkey bars. She ran over smiling and climbing up._

_"Bet you can't beat me." He called back to her as he skipped a bar each time he swung. "Bet I can!" She called after him as she started to catch up rather quickly. "I'd like to see ya try!" He called back just as he let go of one of the monkey bars. He was dangling there with his other arm grasping the bar. He let go andlanded in the gravel on his knee. He grabbed it crying out in pain. Kagome let go of her own grip on the bar and ran up to him._

_"Are you ok?" She asked looking at him, his hair covering his eyes. She tapped him a little. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked in her sweetest tone. He looked up panting as his eyes were glossy. "Are you ok?" She repeated putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. His frown began to point upwards in a wide grin. He got up fast and began to run as he called back. "Sucker!" Kagome looked up at him glaring daggers. She got up and began to run after him. "You get back here you!" She called after him speeding up._

_"No!" He called back running up the steps of the park. He ran on the sidewalk with Kagome hot at his heels. "Now who's the slowpoke!" He called back as he tripped over a rock and fell into the grass. He tried to get up but was pushed back down as Kagome tackled him. "Hey!" He called as she was trying to tickle him. "No fair!"  
"Yes it is!" She yelled reaching for his ribs as he tried to push her hands away. A fit of laughter escaped him as she went from his ribs all the way up to his neck where he was most ticklish. "Stop!" He cried out trying to stop anymore laughter from escaping his mouth. Kagome finally stopped and rolled off of him. She propped herself up next to him on the grass as she smiled. "For some reason I can't stop smiling." She said laughing at her odd comment._

_"I noticed." Said Inu-Yasha poking her. "Hey, don't start that!" She yelled getting up. "Let's go get a popsicle." She said pulling him up and dragging him up to her front door. "Come on." She said opening the door. He followed her looking around making sure her grandpa wasn't around. If he caught them lounging about he would start on how i his time children always worked._

_Kagome walked up to him sucking on a grape popsicle. She handed him three of them that were orange, red, and blue. He pulled out the blue and wripped the wrapping off. He gave it a tiny lick as if thinking about the taste. He stuffed about half of it in his mouth and gave Kagome a grin. She giggled and the grin from his face dissappeared as he realized how cold his mouth was. He shivered and waved his hands in the air. Kagome looked at him confused. He waved his hands until finally he got the words out. "My mouf ith code." (my mouth is cold). She giggled and ponited towards the trash can._

_He ran over happily and spit out the huge chunk of ice. "That was cold!" He exclaimed laughing and sucking on the rest of his popsicle. They walked outside and sat on her front porch eating their popsicles happily. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked her tossing his popsicle wrapper in the grass._

_She shrugged smushing her popsicle to make it juice. "We could...I don't know sit here." She said pouring the rest of the juice in her mouth. "No, that's boring." Said Inu-Yasha sighing. "What time is it?" He asked looking into her house._

_"I don't know I can't tell time yet." She answered walking over to the digital clock on the microwave. "It's seven hundred and twenty." She called to Inu-Yasha. "You mean seven twenty?" Asked Inu-Yasha._

_"That's what I said." Said Kagome casually walking outside._

_"Well I better get going." Said Inu-Yasha getting up. "It's almost my dinner time." He started walking and waved back at her. "Meet me at piney tommorrow after lunch ok." He called back over his shoulder._

_"Ok, bye Inu-Yasha." She watched after him until she couldn't see him anymore then she sighed and went back inside. She ran up to her room and kicked off her shoes. She layed down on her bed counting how many ictures she could make out of the ceiling._

_

* * *

__"Kagome, it's dinner time don't forget to wash your hands!" Called her mother._

_"Coming!" Answered Kagome pulling herself out of her room to the dining room. She plopped down on a pillow and grabbed for some rice. As she was pouring some onto her plate her mother brought a bowl of salad up and put a portion of it on her plate. "Ack!" Said Kagome holding her nose and pushing her plate away from her.  
"Oh, Kagome you need to eat your vegetables or you'll grow up old and brittle like grandpa." Said Mrs. Higurashi pushing the plate back in front of Kagome._

_"I'll have you know I always ate vegetables when I was her age." Yelled Grandpa pointing at Kagome._

_"That explains a lot." Mumbled Kagome. She pushed her plate away and pointed her nose up._

_Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Ok, but please eat you rice atleast." She sounded like she was begging._

_Kagome smiled knowing she had won and ate her rice happily._

_She brushed her teeth and hair and ran into her bedroom. As her mom tucked her in that night she asked. "Mom?"_

_"Yes?" Replied Mrs. Higurashi turning on Kagome's night light._

_"Where do tears go?" Asked Kagome._

_"Why do you ask?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi._

_"Well Inu-Yasha says that the sky is blue from the tears of other people's. Like angels catch your tears andtake them up to the sky." Said Kagome._

_Her mother smiled. "Well, Inu-Yasha was very right, but he left out the part where when your tears each the sky you will find happiness."_

_"Wow, now I can tell him." Said Kagome smiling._

_Her mother laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night sweety."_

_"Good night mommy." Said Kagome closing her eyes and before she knew it._

_

* * *

__When she woke up the next morning she knew the first thing she would do. She would tell Inu-Yasha what he forgot. She hopped out of bed excited. She got changed and brushed her teeth. She ran down the stairs and across the street to Inu-Yasha's house. She knocked lightly on the door and it opened revealing Inu-Yasha. She smiled as he looked at her._

_"Inu-..Yasha?" She said looking at him. "What's wrong?"_

_"Some bad stuff's come up." Said Inu-Yasha crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome's heart sank in the pit of her stomach._

_She gulped. "What kind of bad stuff's?" She asked._

_"My daddy got a new job and we gotta leave." He said looking away from her.  
"Oh, when are you leaving?" She asked swallowing her tears._

_"Today, we spent the whole night packing." He answered._

_"This can't happen not now." Said Kagome looking at him._

_"Yeah, it stinks but I gotta do what I gotta do." Said Inu-Yasha sounding serious._

_Kagome nodded and looked down at her feet. "Well will you remember me?" She asked._

_"No dur." Said Inu-Yasha. "Will you remeber me?" He asked worried._

_"No, never." Said Kagome._

_"Here we'll make a promise, to never forget each other." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a string. He tied it around Kagome's finger and said. "Promise?"_

_She looked at herself when she pulled a bracelet off of her wrist and handed it to him. "Promise." She said._

_"Inu-Yasha let's go." Came a voice from inside._

_"Coming!" Called Inu-Yasha. He turned back to Kagome. "Pinky square?" He said holding out his pinky._

_Kagome looked at him. "Pinky square!" She said locking her pinky with his._

_He gave her a hug. "Inu-Yasha I don't want to miss the movers!" Came another voice._

_"Ok!" He called letting go of Kagome. "I gotta go." He said going inside with one final wave._

_She waited on his porch until she saw the car come out and Inu-Yasha staring out the window. She waved again as he waved back. "Bye Inu-Yasha!" She called. She ran after the car for a while then yelled. "Don't forget you promised!" Tears were falling down her face as she watched the car round the corner and dissappear for good. She fell to her knees as she looked at the ring on her finger made out of string. She whispered one last time. "You promised."_

Kagome jumped in her sleep and awoke. She was breathing heavily, and she glanced at the clock. It was 3 AM so she let herself fall back on her pillow. Why was she suddenly dreaming of him again?

**A/N: Phew!That was quite long for me anyways well review and tell me if you like it. C ya!**


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: This is Chapter 2! I will try to update every weekend if possible, but I'm not making any promises. I'm glad all of you that read my story enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter that morning after Kagome has the dream. Also, as you may realize in this chapter, my writing is different in this one compared to the first chapter. I wrote the first chapter years ago. I think about three, so of course my writing has changed drastically. Don't let this throw you off, I'll still make the story very fun, but also serious at times too. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly**

A blast of cold water hit her head and ran down her back. Kagome yelped and jumped out of the way of the shower head. She started muttering curses under her breathe, as she turned the water off and got out.

At this point she was very confused as to why her dreams lately had been filled with Inuyasha, her childhood best friend. She hadn't seen him in twelve years or even heard from him. He had just left without ever looking back she guessed. When she was younger though, she had cried herself to sleep for nights, wondering what she did wrong to lose a best friend.

Kagome sauntered into her room and started to get ready. If anything, she wished he thought of her at least once in a while. Her life hadn't changed much, but she as a person had. She was now seventeen and in her last year of highschool, as was he she hoped.

There was a knock at her bedroom door, and she opened it. "Yes?" she said to whoever was at her door.

"Oh, Kagome? You're up!" Souta, her little nine-year-old brother.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while." Kagome said, beginning to close the door.

"Okay, well mom said that breakfast will be done in fifteen." he said, walking down the stairs.

"Okay!" Kagome called and closed the door. She grabbed the first thing she thought looked cute, which was a green shirt with white stars all over it, and regular blue jeans. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she was satisfied. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wake up." Sesshomaru, his older brother, hit him to wake him up.

"Ah, what the hell! Go away. I'm not going to school. I hate it here! Lets go back to L.A." Inuyasha replied, putting a pillow over his head.

"Stop being a child, you know we're only here until our parents figure out what Naraku is up to." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parents both worked for the same company, Tama Inc. And their friend and co-worker, Naraku, had in mind to sabotage the company and harm the Tama family. Their parents sent them to Tokyo again, because it was the only means of keeping them safe until they could figure out what was going on.

"Why doesn't dad just fire the dumb ass and then we can go home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is our home in case you forgot Inuyasha."

"We lived in L.A. longer than we did in Tokyo!" Inuyasha said, irritably.

"It doesn't matter. We were born here so we have to get used to it. Now get up and get ready for school please, I don't want to be late." Sesshomaru walked out of Inuyasha's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome felt herself get tackled from behind. "Hey Sango!" she said, without even having to look.

"Hey Kagome! Guess what today is!" Sango yelled loudly into her ear.

"Ow, I don't know Sango, what is today?" Kagome asked, going to her locker.

"Battle of the band tryouts! You know that cute guy is in that one band." Sango said, leaning against a set of lockers.

"Miroku?" Kagome teased Sango. Miroku was a big pervert who had a thing for Sango, and Kagome knew Sango secretly had one for him too.

"NO! I meant Kouga!" Sango covered her face to hide her blush.

"Eww, Kouga?" Kagome asked, pulling a face of disgust.

"I heard he has the hots for you, Kagome." A voice said behind them.

Kagome turned around. "Hey Rin! When did you hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Earlier last night, Miroku told me." Rin smiled.

Sango and Rin had become Kagome's best friends the year Inuyasha had left, and they knew the whole story so they sympathized with her, but they also tried to get her to forget him.

"That's gross. He is way too cocky and he's always calling girls "his women."" Kagome made gagging noises.

Sango laughed. "Aww come on Kagome, give him a chance, just this once?" she asked.

"Not until you give Miroku a chance!" Kagome said, closing her locker door.

They all started walking towards their english class. "

"Eww, Miroku is disgusting." Now it was Sango's turn to gag.

"I wish I was as lucky as you two! I wish I had a boy that liked me so much I'd gag." Rin joked.

Kagome smiled. "Be careful what you wish for Rin!"

"Yeah, I'm not superstitious Kagome, sorry to break it to you." Rin teased.

"Well, I'm just letting you know be carefu–"

The door to their english class opened quickly and Rin was hit right in the face, luckily her nose didn't start bleeding.

"Ouch!" Rin said as her butt made contact with the ground.

A tall and slim young student with long silver hair stood, looking at the girl he had just hit, Rin.

Rin looked at him and immediatly looked away. He kneeled next to her to help her pick her books up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine!" Rin said, laughing and casually shrugging it off, even though her face hurt like hell.

The guy finished picking up her things and helped her up. Kagome and Sango slid into the classroom quietly leaving the two students alone.

"You new here?" Rin asked.

"Yes, just transfered from America." he said.

"Oh, cool! My name's Rin." Rin held out her hand.

"Sesshomaru." The boy took her hand and shook it.

Rin immediately felt a wave of emotion hit her heart with that one touch.

* * *

Sango laughed. "I think Rin has the hots for someone now."

"I told her to be careful with what she wished for." Kagome. Just then Kagome slammed hard right into someone. The impact knocked not only her down, but the person she ran into down.

"Ah, watch where you're fucking going!" The person she ran into said.

"How about you do the same!" Kagome yelled, looking at the person and gasping. Was it? It couldn't be. "Inu..yasha?" Kagome asked.

"What? How the hell do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her, something clicked with him too, but he wasn't sure what. He felt like he had seen this girl before, maybe it was just a figment of his imagination.

"It's me, Kagome!" Kagome smiled now, a bit happy.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Who?" he asked.

Great, he didn't remember her. "Kagome. Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"Not really, you kind of look like an ex girlfriend of mine named Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm NOT Kikyo." Kagome hated Kikyo with a passion and now that she knew she dated Inuyasha, she hated her more.

"Well, you sure look like her!" Inuyasha said, getting closer to Kagome and examining her face which made her blush.

"Well, I'm not. My name is Kagome!" she said.

"No need to yell!" Inuyasha laughed.

He was still the same kidder Kagome thought, also laughing.

"Well, Kagome, I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I have no idea who you are." he said.

"Ah, I was..just joking." Kagome lied.

"Then how did you know my name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah we were friends when we were little kids."

Something in Inuyasha's mind flashed.

"_Pinky square?"_

'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought in his head. "Nope it's still not ringing a bell, sorry." he shrugged.

The teacher walked into class. "Okay class get situated, please."

Kagome turned to look at the teacher as she spoke and then turned back to look at Inuyasha.He had found himself a very comfy seat next to the biggest bitch alive and his ex, Kikyo.

"Greaaaaat." Kagome thought, as she took a seat next to Sango.

Sango looked at Kagome knowing that this situation wasn't making her very happy.

"Maybe he'll remember." Sango reassured Kagome, but in Kagome's head she knew he might never remember.

* * *

Rin felt like she was in heaven. She had the hottest guy ever talking to her. He didn't talk much and he seemed to lack emotion, but something about him had drove her to the extreme.

Sesshomaru walked with Rin into english and the both of them took seats next to each other. Rin totally ignored Sango and Kagome.

"Thanks Rin." Sango mumbled under her breathe.

* * *

After school Sango, Rin, and Kagome headed down to the auditorium to watch the try-outs for battle of the bands.

Kouga and his band were setting up their instruments on the stage. He glanced at Kagome and winked. "You here to watch me?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm here to watch all of the bands." Kagome nodded.

"Well, every girl in this school knows I'm the hots of this group." Kouga said, flexing his muscles.

Kagome gave him a funny look. "Well, I'm gonna go sit down there!" she left, without giving him a chance to drag her back into another awkward conversation.

She took a seat next to Sango and Rin.

"Did you know Sesshomaru's brother is auditioning for this?" Rin asked.

"How does he have a band suddenly?" Kagome asked.

"He apparently asked Miroku and the rest of the guys, but Kouga to sub in until he got a band." Rin shrugged.

"That must have pissed Kouga off." Sango said.

"Oh well." Kagome glanced around the auditorium and sure enough, Inuyasha was going backstage with an acoustic guitar. He played guitar now? There were so many things she didn't know about him now.

The lights turned off and Kouga's band started to play. The song was great and Kagome tapped her foot to the beat. She knew sure enough that they would get in. After the song ended, Kouga took a bow and smirked at the rest of the band as they did the same. Kagome rolled her eyes, because Kouga was really a loser in her eyes.

Kouga was such a loser in his eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, that was a lame thing to do to the band, what an ass, Inuyasha thought.

When the band came off stage, Inuyasha went on and started to hook his things up. Miroku started to walk out to help him, when Kouga stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"We're subbing in for him until he can get his own band together." Miroku said, nonchalantly.

"Oh no you're not." Kouga held out his hand to stop Miroku.

"You're not the boss of us Kouga, sorry." Miroku said, and walked on stage to help Inuyasha.

"Thanks for subbing for me." Inuyasha said, tuning his guitar.

"No problem." Miroku went back to the drums and started sound check with the rest of the band.

Kagome nudged Sango. "There's your man." she joked.

"Shutup!" Sango said, blushing.

The lights went out, interrupting their conversation.

Inuyasha spoke into the microphone. "Umm, we don't have a name yet"

The auditorium burst with laughter and hushed whispers from other people who came to watch.

Inuyasha almost started to play and then he pulled out sheets of paper, music Kagome guessed, and handed a sheet to each guy on an instrument.

Inuyasha was seated again, he made sure his guitar was in tune one last time, and then he started to play the chords on his acoustic guitar. Slow at first, but they started to speed up. He put his lips to the microphone and started to sing.

"_So we sit at this table, _

_with our hands in our laps, _

_and we have a few drinks _

_and we share a few laughs"_

As Inuyasha kept singing, the other instruments kicked in.

"_But now those days have past and they're not coming back  
It's a shame cause that's all that I had _

And well sing out loud for hours  
Until the morning that we know we cant avoid  
These nights are notable and priceless  
I swear that every word I say, I mean until my dying day  
It's a shame when I wake I cant recall a thing

So keep things quiet until the rest of the street falls asleep  
Then well break out and show everyone just what were made of  
So young, lets abuse our health and have a little fun  
I'll drink to that, lets drink to that"

The music slowed and now it was just Inuyasha and his guitar again,

"_I've got some problems but we've got ten dollars  
That's enough to get us wasted before the night is over  
These past five days I've been completely sober  
But tonight Im getting ripped wide open_"

Inuyasha stopped playing his guitar and ended the song, and the auditorium, although only filled with a few people, because it was auditions, stood up clapping.

Inuyasha smirked at Kouga and bowed this time with the other guys that helped him with the song. "Good job guys!" he yelled.

Miroku gave him the thumbs up, and walked up to him. "Dude, do you still need to find a band?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll post flyers though." Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, could I be drummer?" Miroku asked.

"What? Aren't you in Kouga's band?"

"Not anymore, dude your music is WAY better and you're WAY cooler." Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and shrugged. "Sure, thanks man." he said, giving Miroku a high-five.

"No problem." Miroku started to pack his things up so the next band could come out to audition."

"Inuyasha!" he heard someone call, and he turned around. It was Kikyo.

"Hey!" he said, smiling.

"Baby! That was AMAZING!" she said, hugging him.

"Thanks." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Lets celebrate!" she said, "Oh please please please!" she was begging now.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sure!" he tried to sound excited, but he wasn't exactly excited about spending all of his money.

"Oh, yes! I'll go get ready. See you tonight baby!" Kikyo said, running out of the auditorium.

Inuyasha shook his head and started packing his guitar up. He looked up to see Kagome looking at him. He nodded at her and smiled.

* * *

"See he looked at you!" Sango elbowed her.

"Ow! Okay is it a crime for people to look at me?" Kagome asked.

"No it must mean he remembers!" Rin said.

"No guys, I don't think he does." Kagome said, watching him pack his things up out of the corner of her eye. She sighed. She really hoped he remembered her eventually. He seemed so different, but like he had never changed. "We'll see, maybe in a few days things will jog his memory."

"I Got it!" Sango said, "Why not try to do things for him that will remind him of your childhood?"

"That's not gonna work Sango." Kagome shook her head.

"Aww come on, it's worth a shot!" she said, getting up.

"It couldn't hurt." Rin added.

"Yeah, see!" Sango was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright, alright just as long as you quit smiling at me like that!" Kagome laughed.

"Okay, it's settled then. You two come over tonight and we will plan operation get Inuyasha to remember!" Sango said, turning around and running off. "See you tonight!"

"Wait!" Kagome called after her, but Sango was already gone. "I don't wanna do this Rin." Kagome said, falling back in her seat.

"Oh come on Kagome, Sango can't have anything too drastic planned." Rin said.

"Oh if you only knew." Kagome said, shaking her head. If Rin knew ANYTHING about Sango, she would know that Sango was a crazy planner. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Tonight was defiantly going to be a long night.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well, that was quite long. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Btw, I do not own the song used in here either. That is a song by a band called Dave Melillo- Knights of The Island Counter is the song. It's amazing you should listen to it, but anyways, enjoy this chapter it took me a while to write it! And Review! Thank you very much!**


End file.
